La profecia del Jedi ciego
by ranmcnally20
Summary: Existen varias leyendas Jedi y Sith que has surgido en cada rincon del universo, esta leyenda ya sea irreal o real es una de tantas.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando la fuerza se vuelve vida

La profecía del Jedi ciego

Eredenn, año 990 aBY... en lo profundo de una oscura cueva helada, un viejo ermitaño medita en su soledad. Aquel maestro que en algún momento fue un gran Caballero Jedi ahora permanecía solo y frágil en aquel deprimente lugar, las pocas veces que salía eran en busca de las pocas plantas comestibles que lograba recolectar a pesar de su edad.

Hace años que su único aprendiz se dejo llevar hacia el lado oscuro de la fuerza y lo traicionó dejando al maestro Jedi ciego y falto de una pierna...El recuerda aquel momento como uno muy doloroso ya que entrenó al joven aprendiz desde su infancia, mas sabe que la tristeza no es compañera del Jedi.

Desde aquel fatal dia, aquel maestro ha estado preguntándose el porque de la naturaleza de la fuerza, dia tras dia su mente era absorbida por aquella cuestión, mas un dia su duda fue contestada...

Dime ¿por que te pasas la vida preguntando si el equilibrio de la fuerza es normal? ¿Porque no has salido de tu exilio voluntario y regresas con los Jedi? – le decia una voz en aquella cueva

Porque cuando encuentre la respuesta para tal pregunta podre seguir mi camino y morir en tranquilidad con mi espíritu calmado – contesto el maestro dejando caer su cuerpo en aquel lugar que hacia años se volvió su cama

Pero ¿que es para ti lo normal? La luz no existe sin la oscuridad y el mal no existe sin el bien, deja ya de dificultar tu existencia. Todo es como debe ser – argumento la voz ahora saliendo desde las grutas

Y ¿por que debe ser asi?, acaso ¿no llegaran tiempos en los que la vida ya no se vera atentada por la muerte? – pregunto lastimeramente aquel anciano

Mas la voz no le contesto nuevamente sino que de inmediato aquella cueva empezó a temblar estrepitosamente, por esos instantes el maestro Jedi no abandono su tranquilidad mas podía sentir como la fuerza era inmensamente fuerte en aquel recóndito lugar.

Aquellas estalactitas frías y puntiagudas que colgaban de aquel disparejo techo temblaban amenazando caer con rapidez hacia el cuerpo del Jedi que permanecía sereno ante el peligro. Con sus oídos podía escuchar el crujir de las rocas de hielo en el exterior ante tal terremoto mas aun asi no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por salir de aquella difícil situación...

Una vez que acabo de temblar en aquella cueva escondida entre las montañas nevadas, el maestro Jedi sonrió levemente y con una mirada tranquila expreso:

No había sentido experiencia asi en toda mi vida mas lo agradezco, ya que pude ser testigo de como la fuerza se manifestó ante mi, un insignificante anciano cuyos días son los últimos, pero ahora me digo si ¿la fuerza misma contestara mi pregunta? – hablo suavemente el Jedi sintiendo un cansancio natural ya en alguien de su edad

Déjame decirte que si – contesto la voz ahora emanada desde la entrada de aquel lugar ya casi destrozado

Y ¿que es lo que me dirás? – pregunto el maestro tratando de acercarse hacia la voz

Solo te diré esto y escúchalo bien, has de dejar un mensaje escrito con tus manos no te preocupes yo las moveré por ti, aquel mensaje es la respuesta de tu pregunta mas el precio de este obsequio es que tu nunca lo veas o escuches en esta vida – dijo la voz tomando un tono serio y directo

Lo acepto y conozco el porque de tal decisión, en mi afán de obtener aquel precioso conocimiento desperdicie lo adquirido sólo en mi cuando el conocimiento es de todos, pero dime por favor ¿en que mundo mi hambre de conocimiento será saciada? – argumento el Jedi sintiéndose cada vez mas cercano a la muerte

A su tiempo Jedi, a su tiempo, solo te diré que cuando lo sepas tu te volverás uno con la fuerza, mas ahora el mensaje debes escribir – completo la voz que de inmediato empezó a mover los brazos cansado del Jedi

Y asi empezó a escribir sobre aquellas rocas y tablas varias frases y símbolos escritos en un dialecto antiguo, el Jedi no podía parar solamente se dejaba guiar por aquel ser, con cada palabra la vida del Jedi se apagaba con cada letra sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas no de tristeza o miedo sino de una alegría y paz interna que cada vez se volvía mas abundante. Al final de aquel gran momento, su vida cesó de inmediato y su espíritu abandono su cuerpo marchándose hacia otros rumbos desconocidos y distantes...

Esta hecho, maestro Jedi, esta hecho, tu respuesta no será escuchada por tus oídos en este tiempo, ya que será legado de generaciones Jedi y Sith que vendrán en los tiempos futuros y verán cumplirse cada una de tus profecías aquí redactadas, solo espero que sepan escucharlas y no duden de su validez, porque al no escuchar lo que la fuerza ha dictado, la fuerza decidirá quien es el bando que debe ser merecedor de su presencia... – agrego la voz cada ves mas suave extinguiéndose ante el ruido del viento helado

Fin


	2. El cristal

Cuando la fuerza se vuelve vida

El cristal

Vagaba yo entonces por un sendero montañoso, donde la espesura del bosque me dejaba casi preso en su inmensidad, era yo en aquel tiempo un joven pádawan que aún seguía fielmente las enseñanzas de mi maestro, oh mi maestro, cuando lo conocí me sentía tan tímido ante su figura y no era de dudarse esto, ya que aquel hombre de mirada penetrante y sonrisa amigable había sido sobreviviente de más de cien batallas, su especie ,casi única en la galaxia, le brindaba de una longevidad especial por lo cual bajo sus enseñanzas ya habían sido adiestrados alrededor de seis generaciones Jedi, antes que yo fuera elegido por el.

Recuerdo muy bien ese dia, en que mi maestro por fin me dijo con palabras serias pero a la vez alentadoras: _"El tiempo en que tu sable de luz debas armar ha llegado"_. Yo con mi aún joven edad me llene de entusiasmo y a la vez de un sano orgullo ya que debí pasar duras pruebas antes de que mi maestro me considerara apto para tal encomienda. Fue ahí cuando mi mentor sabiamente me entrego la lista con aquellos objetos que mi sable debía llevar, todos aquellos componentes que hacen realidad su funcionamiento y luego partí junto con otros jóvenes aprendices rumbo a un lugar ceremonial para nosotros los Jedi: Ilum lugar de cuevas heladas donde se encuentran los preciados cristales adeganos.

"_Pero que hermoso lugar era"_ me dije al verlo con mis ojos atreves de las ventanas del carguero en el que mis compañeros y yo viajábamos. Era un lugar al que muchos ansiaban en ir algún dia, y al que yo nuevamente regresaría cuando toco el turno de mis alumnos. Una vez ahi los maestros nos indicaron varias reglas y sugerencias para encontrar los mejores cristales que pudiéramos ver, empezando con el hecho de que debíamos meditar en la Fuerza ya que ella nos guiaría al cristal indicado. Asi fue, por compendio de dos dias que fueron necesarios para que mi mente fuera llevada por la Fuerza en la ruta en que debía encontrar el cristal destinado para la construcción de mi sable de luz. Una vez terminada mi meditación, mi maestro me dejo en el lugar donde iniciaría mi trayecto hacia el cristal dándome sus últimos consejos y con una sonrisa agradable se despidió de mi, mientras que yo partía rumbo a mi objetivo, guiado únicamente por la Fuerza camine hacia el bosque y más alla de ahí rumbo a las heladas cuevas donde me aguardaba mi destino.

Majestuoso lugar es Ilum, lo es, creo yo que este lugar fue diseñado por la Fuerza para poder retar a nuestras habilidades físicas y espirituales con el fin de saber si somos lo suficientemente dignos de seguir con nuestra noble profesión. Durante esos días de búsqueda y travesía, me llegue a sentir solo en algunas veces, sobre todo en las noches, recordaba yo a mi familia en mi planeta natal, mi padre que era un rico y apoderado miembro de la casa real procedente de mi planeta, en mi mente todavía siguen los recuerdos de mi infancia cuando se presentó ante mi familia un par de maestros Jedi, uno de ellos ya muy viejo pero del cual emanaba una enorme y gran sabiduría, y del cual me enteré por labios de mi padre que era mi tío abuelo el cual había sido encontrado por los Jedi a una edad similar a la mía en ese entonces, mi padre se encontraba algo molesto ante lo que pasaba, ya que para él yo era su primogénito, su futuro sucesor y aquel que heredaría su titulo nobiliario, mas después de que mi pariente Jedi le explicara que mi destino era aun más importante que un titulo de nobleza mi padre cedió al fin mi custodia con una condición que me pidió a mi en persona:"Seas lo que seas, llegues a donde llegues, tu serás mi hijo y yo seré tu padre, cumple con tu destino hijo mío y no mires atrás y recuerda y atesora los pocos recuerdos que forjaste con tu madre y conmigo, joven príncipe", y asi partiendo de mi hogar surqué el espacio rumbo a los que me esperaba.

Pero basta de estos recuerdos que pueden hacer peligrar mi misión, justo ahora estoy entrando en una cueva helada, pero a comparación de muchas otras en donde había estado, esta se sentía con un aire pesado y corrupto, "maldad alguna" pensé primero, pero no era asi, era algo a lo que no podía resistirme y sentí miedo de lo que llegara a suceder, cada paso que daba más cercano me sentía hacia aquella presencia de corrupción y muerte que había ahí, pero lo mas grave era que no podía salirme, había perdido mi voluntad por completo, pero quizás no era del todo cierto. Veo los muros rocosos en donde se forman caras y figuras de criaturas y seres que yo nunca en mi vida o en mis sueños había contemplado, era horrible y a la vez impresionante, pero fue a las dos horas de haber entrado en que en verdad empecé a sentir que todo iba aun peor de lo que estaba.

Aquella presencia que me arrastraba a las profundidades de aquel lugar había cesado por unos momentos y fue cuando pude ver entre las sombras la figura de un pequeño niño de no más de diez años que vestía unas prendas parecidas a los que usan los niños en Naboo, pero era ilógico que un niño asi viviera en un lugar tan plagado de oscuridad como ese, pronto le grite aquel extraño personaje acerca de quien era o que era, al igual de sus causas o motivos para estar en ese tétrico lugar, mas aquel jovencito no me contesto y en lugar de eso dio un grito lastimero y chillante, yo me tape los oídos pero no pude evitar oírlo, luego de eso, el niño corrió y se internó dentro de una saliente profunda de la cueva, de donde el chillido cambio por una horrible voz que me dijo:"Ven si tu eres aquel que debe estar aqui", "Ven y toma lo que ahi aqui".

Yo recuperando mi voluntad no acepte tal propuesta y en lugar de eso, le respondí gritándole:"Yo no soy lo que tu quieres", "Yo soy lo que la Fuerza planeé conmigo"; después de mi grito, aquel agujero emitió un brillo rojo intenso y fuertemente me respondió:"Largo de aqui, tu no eres a quien yo espero","Pero espero que con el arma que yace aqui, tu vida sea erradicada por completo". Luego de eso, un violento movimiento en la cueva me hizo salir de ahi a todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitió mas no asi salí librado de golpearme contra algunas rocas al salir.

De esto ya han pasado más de veinte años, yo me convertí en un Maestro Jedi y como era de esperarse tuve mis propios alumnos, pero en mi mente aun queda ciertas palabras que mi maestro me dijo al encontrarme tres dias después de esa estancia, me encontró dentro del bosque frío, herido y algo hambriento y con un cristal adegano purpura en mis manos, después de ayudarme a regresar a la nave, le conté mi experiencia y al cabo de un rato mi maestro me dijo que aquel personaje que yo presencie no era precisamente un fantasma de alguien que había estado en este momento o en uno anterior sino que era algo que se aproximaba a nacer y cuya existencia causaría gran pesar no solo a la Orden Jedi sino a la galaxia entera...

Esa es solo una de mis tantas vivencias y aventuras Jedi, y si escuchas este holocrón, mi vida se habrá fundido ya con la Fuerza hace más de tres siglos, mi nombre no lo digo porque no es importante, pero si escuchaste mi historia y aprendiste de ella sabrás quien es el fantasma de las cuevas de Ilum...


End file.
